


sweet as whole

by AnotherShipper



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Bakery AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, flower shop au, high school rivals, tfw you get scammed and end up sharing a store with your hs nemesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: minji just wanted to open a bakery, while yoohyeon just wanted to open a flower shop. what happens when old high school rivals are scammed and forced to share the venue of their dreams?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Collections: DreamCatcher Enemies To Lovers Ficfest 2k21





	sweet as whole

**sugar**

“Mrs. Jung?”, Minji shakily called out as soon as she opened the door of what would hopefully -most surely, if everything went according to plan- be _her_ store soon.

Mrs. Jung had told her on the phone to just come in once she arrived, as if she had known Minji all her life and trusted her not to be a robber or a serial killer; and while usually someone being so lax about doing business made alarms ring inside her head, for once in her life Minji chose to ignore her principles, it was not the time to doubt anything that had happened so far since everything she had worked so hard for was within her reach. After today, her life would finally start.

However, there was still this little voice inside her head telling her how everything was too good to be true: a store of this size with an apartment on top of it selling at such a low price was unheard of nowadays, more so with it being located on Main Street; but the sight of the spacious space in front of her shoved that little voice to the back of her mind, vanishing with it every worry she still had. 

There was no way Minji was going to back out now.

“I’m at the back”, Mrs. Jung’s voice echoing through the empty place pulled Minji out from her musings, and with a shake of her head, Minji steeled herself and walked towards where the other woman was.

The older woman was closing up some boxes when Minji came into the back room, Mrs. Jung smiled at her; after exchanging some pleasantries, they got down to business.

While she was no lawyer, business school had taught her a thing or two about contracts and making deals, so Minji took her time reading through it. Once she was satisfied with the contents and finding no fault in it, she took out from her pocket the brass S.T. Dupont rollerball pen her father had gifted her when she had gotten into his Alma Mater; saying that a businesswoman such as herself would need one of the best pens out there to sign the multimillion dollar deals she would surely make, and while this deal wasn’t exactly the more than six figures deals her father had envisioned, to Minji _this deal_ was worth more than that.

Mrs. Jung seemed to sigh in relief when Minji dolled out her signature, which she found odd but who was Minji to question the older woman.

After everything was said and done, Mrs. Jung put her copy of the contract on the box she was previously packing, while Minji put hers on the fancy leather briefcase her mother had given her upon graduating _summa cum laude_ from college.

“I hope you can enjoy this place more than I ever did, Miss Kim”, those were Mrs. Jung’s final words before leaving Minji behind with her newly purchased place.

Excited about what the future held, Minji decided to once more check out the place starting from the backroom she was in, everything seemed to be in its place and functioning well, which made her feel safe.

A piece of paper peeking out from one of the top shelves caught her eye.

With care, she grabbed the paper, a frown adorning her face when she realized it was an old photograph, it looked like it had been crumpled and uncrumpled several times, as if the owner of it had wanted to get rid of it but hesitated at the last minute.

The photograph showed a young couple in front of a store called P&J’s Furniture Store, a _Grand New Opening_ sign adorning its front, but before she could dwell more on it, the sound of the front door opening caught her attention.

 _Did Mrs. Jung forget something?_ , Minji thought as she put the picture on one of the shelves before heading out of the backroom.

The sight in front of her made her freeze in her spot, there was so much she wanted to say but nothing was coming out.

A gasp.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ”

* * *

**flower**

As she stared at the papers in front of her, tears welled up in her eyes; what she had been dreaming for years was finally upon her grasp.

 _This is it,_ Yoohyeon thought as she dotted her t’s and crossed her i’s.

“Very well, Miss Kim”, the man in front of her gave her a wide -but creepy- smile before giving her a set of keys. “The place is all yours”.

Even though she was a little unnerved by the man’s smile, Yoohyeon’s focus was on the keys in her hand, she could only stare at them in awe, the cold feeling of the metal against her skin made her realize that _this moment_ was real. Her dreams were about to finally come true.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Park”, she smiled widely at the man.

“ _Thank you,_ Miss Kim”, Mr. Park packed his copy of the contract on his tattered briefcase before giving Yoohyeon a folder with the rest of the documents that made her the now proud owner of the cute little shop right in the middle of Main Street.

They shook hands once more before going their separate ways.

As Yoohyeon put a foot outside the little tea shop they had decided to meet in, she couldn’t help but smile widely as the previously clouded sky opened up and let the sun shine on her face.

It felt like a sign.

Things were finally looking up for her and it seemed like the universe as finally dancing to the same beat as hers. Everything was falling into place for her, and she was more than ready to take the world by storm.

After sending a text to her best friend that the deal was done, she started heading to her newly purchased property, excited to finally be in it with the knowledge that it was finally _hers_.

The whole way there, Yoohyeon couldn’t stop smiling, she was so happy that she even bought some flowers from a street vendor and started giving them away randomly to any passerby she encountered.

When she was down to one flower, she decided to keep it and place it in her new shop, it’d be like the first stepping stone, symbolizing how her dream was finally coming true.

With every step she took closer to her new shop, Yoohyeon felt warmth spreading through her body, after years of misery she finally felt happy. Once in front of the main glass doors of the two story building she had purchased, nervousness replaced the warmth; she shook that feeling off though, this was so not the time to be filled with doubts or to start second-guessing herself. Everything she had worked so hard for was about to begin, and this was just the first step towards her happy ending.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, and with a bright smile and the feeling of hope singing in her heart, Yoohyeon unlocked the door and made her way inside the place.

For some weird reason, the place seemed bigger than when she had first seen it, and as she slowly took everything in, Yoohyeon could already envision how the shop was going to look like, in her mind she was already making a list of everything she had to buy to make the flower shop of her dreams a reality.

A tear fell down her cheek, and Yoohyeon was suddenly overcome with emotion.

However, before she could sob in relief, a creaking sound caught her attention, making her turn around quickly to find the source of the noise.

The flower fell down from her grasp.

“ _What the fuck?!_ ”, Yoohyeon gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it!!
> 
> disclaimer: all mistakes are mine, english is not my first language.
> 
> you can also find me on  
> tw: @anothershipper  
> cc:/anothershipper  
> ☕: /anothershipper


End file.
